My Perfect Ending
by meatmecha
Summary: A little one shot about Jintan's perfect ending as I think it needed to continue.


_**My Perfect Ending**_

She talked to someone, he was tall and handsome, and his face had that look which hypnotizes you with every blink. I couldn't stand it. It was the first time since Menma that I felt this kind of feeling. At first I couldn't believe this feeling is the same one. I tried to ignore it, to think it's just my imagination, but every time I saw her smile, and every time I noticed her beautiful scent, my heart skipped a beat, and now I'm madly in love with her, in love with Anaru.

It has been a year since I started school again, I have made a lot of memories with the group, and I did my best studying for the finals. Anaru was always there for me; she helped me, and stayed by my side although I acted terrible towards her.

I went to her, she smiled beautifully to that guy who talked to her, and it made me feel horrible. The guy waved his hand to her and left. She saw me coming. "Hey! Jintan!" She shouted to me. When I got to her I was still a bit annoyed. "Hey, who were you talking too?" I asked while watching him leave. "He is my partner in our biology research, why?" She said trying to investigate me. "I don't have a particular reason" I said trying to get away with my jealousy. She sighed, and I think I heard a little hope that turns into disappointment. "Hey Jintan, everything's alright?" She asked, I guess I was just doing a weird face. "No... I mean yes! Um it's..." I hesitated, I wanted to confess to her, but I couldn't, I felt guilty that I rejected her and maybe she doesn't like me anymore. "It's nothing, I'm okay" she looked at me in her worrying look. My stomach growled. "Do you want to go grab something to eat?" She asked as a response to my stomach. "No I'm sorry I'm in kind of hurry to go home, I just wanted to say hello" I smiled to her, crying inside my heart that I can't go with her. "Okay then, I'll see you later" she said, smiled and ran to her friends.

While I was going home I was thinking about what could have happened if I went with her, although I knew I couldn't come. My dad told me it is important for me to come home as soon as I finish school. When I got home I saw my dad sitting next to the table, he had a serious face, which caught me by a surprise. Dad's never serious. On the table there were a lot of papers piled up. "Hey dad, what's going on? What did you want to talk with me about?" I asked and sat in front of him. He looked at me in the eyes. "In a week you'll be 18, so I thought that before I'll sign those papers I'll talk to you" he said, looked on the papers, closed his eyes and looked at me again. "Which papers? Dad what's going on?" I asked. "Since your mother died I feel like we got stuck in time, or true to say I feel like I'm stuck. I thought that your mother would want me to keep on, so I thought maybe we should move out of town. In the beginning I didn't took it too seriously, But as time passed, I felt even worse. I decided to go find an apartment where we could live, but also not too expensive. So, I found a nice apartment in a town whose 2 hours from here, it's a comfortable place, doesn't cost too much, so I could still help you somehow finance your studies if you would like to go study at all..."  
"Stop. You want to leave everything you have here? To leave all your friends and connections you have with this place? Do you want to leave mom?" I stopped him in the middle, I couldn't hear about study yet; I wanted to stay here, with everyone, with Anjou. "Yes, I want to move and start over again what have ended" he said. I wanted to yell at him, tell him it's crazy, but I couldn't, we really don't have anything left here. Mom is gone, school is ending, and even my friends are leaving. Yesterday, Poppo called me and said he is flying again, he said he missed the and Tsuruko are both going to study abroad in America. Only Anaru and I are here, and I don't think I could live with seeing her getting married to someone else, just because back at the time, I was in love with a ghost, and I missed my chance. "I'll think about it" I finally said, and went up to my room thinking.

It's been a month since I told my father I'll think about moving out. He didn't pressure me or tried to convince, everything was totally ordinary. In a month from now we will end school and I will have the possibility to do whatever I want because I'm already 18. I still haven't talked with Anaru and everyone about me moving out, and I don't want to leave without them knowing, especially without Anaru knowing. I just couldn't talk about it with her, telling her I'm leaving, giving up on her. We celebrated my birthday together with the entire group, even Poppo showed up. But I still couldn't tell them I am going to leave. I hesitated every time I even thought about saying it, and eventually I ended up backing off. I didn't know what to do. So I went to my father and told him to sign the papers, maybe this will push me to tell them.

In the last day of school, the day of the moving, I decided to tell everyone, no matter what. I called Poppo and told him, he was a bit surprised to hear about it, all my life was here, so he thought that I was probably going to stay here. When I told Tsuruko and Yukiatsu I'm leaving, they simply wished me good luck and told me it's for the best.  
When I got to school I saw Anaru with her ceremony cloak. She looked happy and satisfied. I went towards her. "Hey Jintan! You look good in your cloak" she said and smiled. "You too... Umm can I talk to you when the ceremony is over?" I think I blushed when I said that. "Sure, why? Is something wrong?" She asked. "No it's something else". I said. "Okay then I'll see you later" she said and waved me while she walked towards her biology partner in to the auditorium. I went there too and set with my class. Anaru sat a couple of sits in front of me. The ceremony was nice; our class representative had a moving and nostalgic speech. Some of the students actually cried. And as they called my name Anaru looked at me and smiled. After everyone has got their diploma and the ceremony ended, everyone threw their hats up and yelled out loud. I felt sadness, although I hated school I felt like I'm going to miss the time I have spent here.

I went out of the auditorium and I saw Anaru waves me from afar next to a nice looking bench. I walked to her and sat down. "What is it you wanted to talk with me?" She and sat next to me, everyone was already leaving. Some of them were leaving with their parents and some of them left in cabs going to celebrate. "Hey Anjou, do you want to come with us to the karaoke?" her biology partner came from nowhere. "I'm sorry I can't right now, maybe we'll join you guys later" she said politely. He looked at me with an intimidating look and left. "So what is it?" she asked. "I'm leaving town, today actually, I wanted to tell you earlier but I couldn't" I said. "You're leaving?! Why?!" She asked with shock. "My dad. He wants to start over, he misses mom too much" I continued. She looked at me unhappy, it seems like she tried to smile but she couldn't. "You can't leave" she said after a few minutes. My heart started racing. "Why can't I?" I asked her, my voice trembled. "Because you can't leave me here all alone" she said and held her head in her hands. "You won't be alone. You have your friends, your boyfriend, your family, you'll be okay." I said in confronting voice. "You wrong" she said and looked at me. "He is definitely not my boyfriend" Tears ran away from her eyes. "I'm sorry please don't cry" I said a little shocked from her reaction. I tried to wipe her tears, she hit my hand away. "You always think just about yourself! You never tried to even think what I'll feel like if you leave!" She yelled at me and cried. "Why does my leaving affects you like that? We are just friends... We never..." I started saying. "It's because I love you, you idiot! How many times do I need to confess to you until you get it?! I can't get over you!" She stopped me with those words and cried again. Silent. My heart bitted so fast, that I thought she could hear it. "I... I'm so sorry Anaru I..." I started saying again. "I know! You never liked me back" she interrupted me again. "No it's not like that at all! Actually I loved you for a long time now! I'm... Sorry" I said almost blowing up with embarrassment. She looked at me shocked, and then with a sad look. "You are just making fun of me" she said looking me in the eyes. I kissed her. I couldn't stop myself; all I thought about was about her lips taste. At start she was shocked, but then she kissed me back and I felt like my head is in the sky. When we stopped kissing after a while she whispered in my ear "please don't leave me" and as I said "never" I kissed her again. "Are you sure he is not your boyfriend?" I asked, she hit me behind my head and kissed me again.

After some time of talking and cuddling we both went home. My father waited me outside the door with our suitcases. "Dad I can't leave, I need to stay here at home, with Anaru" I said took my suitcase from him. "Where Do you plan to live?" He asked me with an understanding look. "Right here. You said you said you already wanted to rent this place. So I'll rent it" I said in a questioning tone. He looked at me, smiled and hugged me. "Come to visit sometimes" he said and cried. "I will, I promise" I said. After 5 minutes a cab arrived. I took the keys home from dad and waved him as he left. I called Anaru. I told her about my home. She was happy for me and she said that she wants us to go to a real first date sometime. I agreed with her of course.

As time passed, I spent more time with Anaru, and we both studied at the closest collage, she moved in with me. We both worked at noon still in the arcade shop and earned money for food. We were happy, and even I for the first time, I felt like I'm the happiest guy in the world, because I had that perfect girl right beside me, and I had the perfect ending a guy like me could ever ask for.

I don't own anything from the characters or the original story. But her biology partner is mine and mine only! Hope you enjoyed it ^,^


End file.
